Naruto Uchiha
by Aj-kun
Summary: 'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what we do with the gift of life that determines who you are'. A seven year old boy is sent to war, he comes back knowing pain and reality. My name is Naruto Uchiha, and I will protect my clan and my home with the gifts I've been given.


**Yo! How's it going? I've got a brand new story idea and its got the creative juices flowing. There are a lot of Naruto Uchiha stories out there but I've got a couple of things planned to set this one a part.**

 **I'm looking for beta, any takers? Grammar isn't really my strong suit, so a helping hand would be amazing.**

 **So please, enjoy, review and get into contact with me. Any suggestions, story ideas or if you just wanna chat PM me or there's -**

 **Twitter - /AjKun4**

 **Email - ajkun291**

 **Add me on PSN - Aj_Kun291**

 **Chapter One**

 **Greatness from Small Beginnings**

The shinobi nations began the 3rd Great War of the Ninja with a glamorous vision, only to be psychologically shattered by the realities of the trenches. The experience changed the way people referred to the glamour of battle; they treated it no longer as a positive quality but as a dangerous illusion.

An Illusion that I, by all standards a boy, am now experiencing as a stranger lay limp in a pool of his blood, it stained my ANBU uniform, as the sounds of feral battle cries and explosions serenade the trench where we lay together. His facial expression covered by a toad mask. If I've learned anything in my seven short years, its that life in this world is fleeting and expendable.

That all shinobi are expendable. All, except we Uchiha, we are told we can see what others cannot, that we do what many can't comprehend but reality has a harsh way of blinding the most gifted.

My mother is a Namikaze and father an Uchiha. A rare combination, some say a forbidden one. This makes my life difficult, caught between two worlds. I love my family. I love my mother, whom I miss every day. I love my uncle Minato, he's always been there for me. I love my father, who I do not know.

My experiences in most first real conflict have been just that, too real, too much for me. Who in their right mind would send me, a child, before this war I did not know that I had time but I do know. Perhaps this is a bit to much for someone my age, to forward in regards to my understanding. But that's the times that we live in I suppose, children become men because of when and where they were born.

'The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what we do with the gift of life that determines who you are'.

My name is Naruto Uchiha, and I will protect my clan and my home with the gifts I've been given.

...

The sun rose on the battlefield as the orange stained sky warmed the bloodied and broken lands in, which the 3rd Great War of the Ninja raged on. Brother saw brother dead, children saw their mothers burned and peace a distant memory.

Two figures stood across from each-other, the smell of death and chard flesh strangled the plain. Craters and dead bodies littered the battlefield, two shinobi remained, a boy and a man, The man presented with a Jonin outfit complete with an overcoat, sported by those of higher ranks in the Hidden Stone's army. His chisled features, sharp black eyes and tall stature gave him an intimidating look.

The cloak assailant held out his glowed hand to his lower right side. He flicked it forward as small shroud of smoke gave birth to a broadsword. The blade hissed to life, the colour of blue surrounding and reinforcing it.

The young Naruto Uchiha stood across from him with a neutral look gracing his round features beneath his mask, on which, an eagle was displayed. His long hair hung loosely over his head, spiking up in all manner of random directions. Two golden strands of hair framed his face down to his nasal. He was dressed in a black zipped up jacket, he wore black pants and boots with metal straps on the sides. He sported a silver forearm guard on his right arm that was tied around his long-sleeved high collared robe via two black straps around the bottom and top halves. Gripping the two sheathed swords that rested on his right shoulder he raised them toward the enemy, coating them with chakra.

The dark figure in front of the boy growled menacingly at him as he sharply thrusted his free-hand toward the boy. Launching a small bit of earth toward the boy, cocking his head to the side the taunt fell to the right of his head, whipping his hair up. The resulting impact cleared away some uprooted ground behind him.

"Talk about being thrown into the deep end", said the man cracking his knuckle whilst making fists.

Flicking his right hand again, two sizeable rocks hurtled toward Naruto on both sides. He swung the blades together in one fluid motion cutting the pair of projectiles away from him in different directions.

The Hidden Stone Jonin wasted little time, racing toward him as he wildly swung his large sword in a downward direction toward the blonde who blocked it with and X-shaped formation of his swords. The resulting lock ended in a stalemate as the young ANBU operative deflected the blade to his lower-side, slamming his foot on the hilt as it sailed out of the man's hand. Jumping onto the man's outstretched arm. He then kicked the warrior in the face, dropping the sword in his right hand and grabbing his wrist, stepping over his shoulder. Using his off-balanced state he bought his right leg onto across the shinobi's neck and slamming him to the ground in an arm-bar.

Ramming his calf into the man's neck and pulling on his arm, a sickening crack pierced their hearing, followed by a beaten back yell of pain. Grabbing his sword he previously dropped he spun it into a reversed grip and ran him through, ending his fight. The man let out a shallow breath as his back arched and his body went limp, his arms and chest falling.

A few moments of hush was seemingly disturbed as Naruto, coming aware at the last second side stepped a pike used as a projectile. Unfortunately it succeeded in cutting off a sizeable piece of his mask.

Growling internally he threw the broken disguise on the ground, revealing a pair of dark grey eyes that looked toward the source of the attack.

"Well, well, well, The Hidden Leaf running out of men so they send boy's?" the comment followed a large fist slamming into the earth.

Naruto avoided being trapped in the shockwave by jumping away. Landing a few metres away from any smoke his feet were captured from underneath him by a pair of hands. Two more pairs appeared to either side of him followed by two more Hidden Stone Jonin as they catapulted themselves above the soil.

The pair released a barrage of stabs at the boy's form, riddling him with holes. Finally having cleared away from the mangled corpse, stepping back a few paces, it fell to the floor, breaking the dirt as Naruto's form fell, laying still.

The Jonin who delivered the previous blow appeared in front of him, upon closer inspection an angry snarl appeared on his features.

"I'd recognise the look of anyone related to that piece of garbage, Namikaze!" he roared grabbing Naruto by the throat and picking up. "How dare you die so easily after all you've done, after you killed so many! You make me sick boy!" he spat in his face.

From behind him his two comrades snickered in enjoyment as their leader continued to berate and shake Naruto's corpse.

"You scum you killed all those-

Suddenly Naruto's gloved hand reached for the man's wrist around his neck, gripping it tightly.

"You three are just next on that list of dead weaklings", he opened his eyes making the man drop him.

"I-Impossible!" he stepped back in a defensive position in front of the two other members of the Stone's army. "Sharingan-Uchiha, you're not-

Naruto's form rolled over as the form of his matured Sharingan hung over them, his body fading away as if it were being erased. Being replaced by the man that Naruto had been previously engaged in battle with, displaying the same injures that they had inflected on Naruto from the skirmish beforehand.

"Genjutsu", muttered one of the as two shuriken appeared out of thin air inches from the leader's eyes startling him.

With no time to react they crossed over around him and bent to embed themselves in his comrade's skulls like a lethal injection. The pair falling to the ground, dead before they themselves knew. Spinning around to tend to his teammates he was met with an intimidating gaze from the blonde Uchiha, running throw a sequence of familiar hand signs.

"I hate you", the man defiantly glared down at the young shinobi with all the feelings of anger he could.

Naruto simply remained neutral, staring back into his eyes.

"Good", he replied simply finishing the sequence of hand signs at a tortuous pace.

The seasoned ninja's last sight was a boy, a boy whom he now died cursing and cursing the shinobi who would be the one to destroy him. Jealously and anger flashed in his eyes as he watched the boy breath in sharply.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu", the flames erupted from his mouth engulfing the man and burning his body to sunders.

The ashes gone with the wind as the stream of flames disappeared. Along with his chakra presence as his eyes, returning to the cold, dark grey that they were normally.

...

A series of high-pitched whistles interrupted the stagnating silence as the boy looked upward in response. He held out his guarded forearm, like a perch. In response a small eagle, coloured white, brown and yellow took his invitation.

 **"Hey there! Looks like you didn't need me to win the day?"** asked the summoning animal cleaning her wing in a jubilant mood.

The young chick spoke in an angelic and feminine voice.

"Rias, I did not summon you", spoke the young operative whilst picking up one of his swords.

 **"I sensed that you were in trouble, so I came to rescue you",** she explained jokingly as Naruto rested his mask on his belt.

"You've arrived after the battle, you're not much help", he said sharply making her shake her head.

He noticed the note attached to her leg, undoing the note and spreading it to its full size.

...

 _Naruto,_

 _You're to report to the Hidden Leaf Village,_

 _Fast travels,_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi._

 _..._

"I see, you were sent by the village with a message", he read as she jumped into his blonde mop as he retrieved his second weapon.

 **"Actually your mother was able to get into contact with me",** she responded shaking her feathers. **"She's worried about you, you have not been home in a number of months",** he breathed a heavy sigh.

"I did not ask you to come", his response received a peck to the forehead.

 **"You don't have a choice, now let us return to the village!"** she commanded making her summoner scoff.

"You have a lot of arrogance to order me around, can you not fly?" he asked smiling slightly as she made herself comfortable.

 **"I enjoyed the flight over, but now I'm tired and you gotta take care of me",** she closed her eyes smirking in her comfortable position.

"There's nothing enjoyable about this", he commented gathering up what was left of his mask and disappearing.

...

 **The Village Hidden in the Leaves**

 **That Night**

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat with his war council and his future successor in a small room. The square table was placed in the middle of the room, the night of the village paring through the few windows around the room. Candles were placed around the room, lighting it, with one in the middle lighting the many sheets of maps, strategies and ninja.

Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Minato Namikaze all sat crossed legged analysing the documents presented to them. Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe and as he watched Danzo use a brush dipped in red ink to make an 'x' over Kusa.

"Word has reached us, our forces have won the battle on the Grass country border, pushing back Ohnoki's forces back into their own territory, we must now strike at their heart", he annouced earning small smiles from his former teamates.

"Uchiha played a big role in this victory, he was amoung survivors", said Koharu rubbing her chin as she studied the many stratagems laid before her.

"I do question our morality, sending out so many young children", expressed Homura. "But we're spread thin to protect the village", the elder sighed earning a scoff from Danzo.

"Many shinobi have fought in wars younger than those who are out there now, they have proven themselves capable. We must allow them to participate in future battles", appealed Danzo in a calm voice.

"I have sent for Naruto Uchiha, he will have returned by tomorrow", said Hiruzen interupting them. This earned a confused look from the former Team Tobirama.

"Why?!" asked Koharu in a perplexed tone, voicing her displeasure.

"Because of what you just said, just allow him some respite. He is strong, but I believe he has earned a break", said Minato making a case for his nephew's mental health.

"What's done, is done, I make no apologies my friends. Naruto must be nutured, he will one day be a great ninja. Hopefully he will help usher in an era where children will be allowed to be, children", said Hiruzen taking another puff of his tobacco.

"What of the situation in Ame then?" asked Homura in a curious tone.

"The situation is uncertain in terms of outcome", spoke Sarutobi looking over the documents on the table. "Reviewing the events it would appear that the side with suffering the heaviest losses is Ame itself. I will make it a point to secure an alliance by helping the rebuild once the war is over", he resigned earning a nod from Koharu.

"Are our fortifications holding?" asked the former Konoichi gesturing to the small detailed illustrations around Ame.

"Yes and no, it would seem that their desirable locations have been pivotal in the defence of our territory. However, attacks from both the Stone and Lightning have rendered our opportunities to advance minimal. Without a breakthrough, we will be surely worn down", explained Minato as clicked his tongue.

"We will send Naruto there then, after his respite", said Danzo rocking his head to either side.

"Actually Danzo, you are correct. I have decided, Minato. You will head to the ", he pointed to the location on the map. "Meanwhile, Naruto will back up Kagami as he commands our forces on two fronts", said Hiruzen biting his lip.

"Naruto is strong but is he going to change the outcome?" wondered Homura adjusting his glasses.

"He will not be sent alone. He will be accompanied by Shisui Uchiha", explained Hiruzen eyeing Minato for a mere second before returning to the map.

"Would it be wise to send two Uchiha?" asked Danzo cocking his head to the side on silent protest.

"Maybe not, but if we don't break this deadlock, or at least free up some manpower on one front, we will lose the battle in Ame", countered Homura scratching the side of his head and letting out a tierd sigh.

"This war is turning into one of attrition", comment Koharu with an angry growl. "Sending ninja to their deaths simply to hold out longer isn't becoming of us", she looked to Minato who pointed to the Kumogakure front in Ame.

"Their supply lines were severely weakened after our last skirmish. If we're able to cripple this train line used as a supply route, we'll be to cut them off and eliminate any chances of retreat", Minato sighed as he traced the supply route.

"The only problem with that is that we haven't the manpower to destroy it, it's heavy guarded and-Minato you're not suggesting that we send those two boys out-

Hiruzen cut himself off as Minato looked to him with a sombre expression.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, they're capable like Lord Danzo said, why not let them?" his gaze shifting to the elder.

"If this is the course of action you wish to take, we must place a self-destruct seal on both of them when they return from the front. If he is captured his visual prowess will become a great asset to The Cloud", Danzo's suggestion was met with approving nods from both Koharu and Homura.

"Very well then, I hope that we all realise the magnitude of our choices this night, we might very well be sending these young boy's to their end. Not to mention, relations with the Uchiha are becoming strained and this might be the straw that breaks the camels back", said Hiruzen as he stood to leave.

"They're tools of the village, they will do as they must for the sake of our future", stated Danzo calmly closing his eyes as silence filled the room.

"Just who's future do you think we're supposed to be protecting old friend", Hiruzen walked out of the room slowly, dismissing his war council.

Danzo watched him leave, as the door closed his look made its way to Minato. Swallowing the lump in his throat Minato's cold, dark blue eyes bore into his tired ones like a predator looks at his prey.

"What are you looking at _boy_?" asked Danzo flaring his chakra slightly gaining concerned looks from both Koharu and Homura.

"I'm watching, _old man_ ", Minato took one last look at the 'Old War Hawk' and disappeared in a yellow flash.

...

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that, I've wanted to write a Naruto Uchiha story for a long time now so I hope it's enjoyable.**

 **As always leave a review.**


End file.
